


A Great Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon smiled and followed a woman down a dark road.





	A Great Evening

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon smiled and followed a woman down a dark road. He recalled viewing a smile as she walked. Enjoying every minute of life. Enjoying being alive. Charles hissed as fangs were revealed. He enjoyed the sight of the woman turning prior to her wide eyes.   
Great evenings for vampires. 

 

THE END


End file.
